ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Garrison Ranks (Neo Mebius)
Introduction This Digital Article is all about the ranks and of the various branches and wings that composes the Ultra Species' Main Military force known as the Space Garrison who protects the Universe from both threats within and beyond. The following information is sourced from an Actual Ultraman (Who prefers to go by the name "Nice"). Disclaimer: The information is translated as well as it could for Human understanding; much of the Ultra Language and Dialect literally cannot be understood by the Human Mind Table of Contents __ToC__ Parts of the Space Garrison To fully understand the Military System of the Space Garrison, one must also understand how their military is set up first; much like the Military here on Earth. Note: *''There are significantly more branches and Wings in the Universe and these are the only ones the Ultra has disclosed. He claimed that even if we had stayed here for the rest of our lives, we wouldn't even scratch the single percentile'' *''For ease of reading, the content has been collapsed for ease of reading. Please press the "Expand" button on the bottom right side of this note for continued reading into the parts of the Space Garrison.'' - Grey Cross Corp. = Grey Cross Corps. The Grey Cross Corps. is a sub-wing of the Wing of Light, much like the Silver Cross Corps. This Corps. primary focus is in Stealth and in the art of Information Gathering as well as, when need be, assassination. They number somewhere around 27,000 members and are known for being extremely swift even by Ultra Standards. Again, much like the Silver Cross Corps., the Grey Cross Corps. doesn't perform patrols and is put on stand-by for when their services are needed. Sometimes they're masquerading as Aliens on other planets (There are about 4 members who regularly visit Earth under human aliases) or just living life as a normal civilian. }} }} }} }} }} Military Ranks Finally, getting into the actual rankings that composes the Space Garrison's Spectrum of Members. The Ultraman who provided this information wants to make it abundantly clear that Rank does not necessarily mean strength. Although it almost always does, along with skill and certainly wisdom, it does not mean prodigies or veterans cannot be found even in the Non-Officer Rankings simply due to self-demotions or simply the lack of chances to prove themselves. They are divided into several sections: Flag Officers The Highest Ranks available in the Space Garrison. These Positions are not taken lightly and are reserved for the very best that the Universe has to offer; be it via Merits or sheer dedication and loyalty. *'Supreme Commander' (SSC) *'Superior Commander' (SsC) *'Commander' (C'') *'Master Ranger''' (MR) *'Superior Templar' (ST) *'Templar' (T'') *'Galactic Sentinel''' (GS) Senior Officers Alternatively called Superior Officers, these are extreme Veterans of the Space Garrison who has proven themselves in much more ways than one. Members of these ranks are usually heavily decorated and are almost definitely War Heroes or people who have averted Catastrophic Disasters single-handedly. *'Sentinel Ranger' (sSR) *'Space Ranger Major' (mSR) *'Admiral' (aSR) *'Lieutenant Space Ranger' (lSR) *'Captain' (Cpt.) *'Space Ranger' (SR) *'Space Ranger Petty' (SRp) Junior Officers These are members of the Space Garrison who has proven their grit and worth as well as, commonly, fighting ability. Despite what the name "Junior" would imply to humans, being a Junior Officer in the Space Garrison does not at all have a bad stigma and are looked up upon as there are innumerable amounts of veterans also found within these ranks. *'First Command Ranger' (FCR) *'Chief Ranger First Class' (CR-I) *'Chief Ranger Second Class' (CR-II) *'Chief Ranger Third Class' (CR-III) *'Petty Ranger First Class' (PR-I) *'Petty Ranger' (PR-0) *'Lieutenant' (L'') *'Special Lieutenant''' (sL) *'Petty Lieutenant' (pL) Non-Officer These members are those who are either newly joined or have yet to put their full potential out there. These Members are technically not Officers yet, or rather the human equivalent of Non-Commissioned Soldiers. Again, despite the negative Stigma one might have about these ranks, the Space Garrison and the Universal Community as a whole does not consider this rank bad or low. In fact, due to how advanced the Space Garrison is, even some of the lowest ranking members are treated even more well than the most decorated of Generals here on Earth if they prove their grit well enough. *'Ranger' (R'') *'Overwatch First Class''' (O-1) *'Overwatch Second Class' (O-2) *'Overwatch Third Class' (O-3) *'Overwatch Petty' (O'') *'Horizon First Class''' (H-1) (Equivalent to Sergeant) *'Horizon Second Class' (H-2) (Equivalent to Corporal) *'Horizon Third Class' (H-3) *'Horizon Fourth Class' (H-4) *'Horizon Fifth Class' (H-5) (Equivalent to a Rookie or Private) Unofficial Ranks Exactly as the name implies, these are ranks that are not official but are very commonly known. *'Ultra Brother' A title given to those who protect Earth or have faced almost impossible odds and yet came through with conviction, courage, and vigour. Exclusively made up of Ultras, these members risked their lives to save not just planets, but commonly the entire Universe. Being a member of this Rank grants you an extreme amount of respect and authority. Mebius, who was Horizon Fifth Class, had authority on the level of Flag Officers due to the sheer amount of prestige and respect this unofficial rank granted. Decorations The decorations (Awards) that can be given out to members of the Space Garrison are numerous and is an incredible honour to receive. It is common for a Member to get decorated at least twice before their retirement where a single decoration is hard to achieve. - Distinguished Medal of Action = This award is given to those who acted and contributed significantly in the tide of battle; with victory being achieved only because of them. }} Category:Akreious Category:Fan Concepts